A New Life
by DaffodilChains
Summary: Lisanna is sick of the hatred towards her - from her own guild members too! She wants to get away from it all, especially from a certain boy who's causing her heart to break. When it's official and Natsu, her lifelong crush, announces he's dating Lucy, she needs to go farther away - and starting a new life - with an old friend - doesn't sound that bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. **

**A/N:**

** Erm, lots of first times recently. First crossover! Yay?! I've kinda noticed that there aren't a lot of NaLi fanfics on this site and that Gaara's love life usually turns… ahem, weird. So I decided to write this! **

** I know it's kinda clichéd, but with all the hate Lisanna's getting… **

**R&R!**

Narrator's POV

Lisanna was sick, if possible, of Fairy Tail. When Lucy was found crying or sad they'd blame Lisanna, saying she was bullying the innocent girl. When they found Natsu acting funny or weird in any way they'd say "It was Lisanna. She was probably trying to force him to date her."

Sure, Lisanna had to admit, she liked him. She had been his best friend; she had been the only person Natsu wanted to talk to when he first got to Fairy Tail; she was the one who knew him best. Still, she wouldn't _force _Natsu to like her; it just wasn't her. She wasn't even sure if Lucy and Natsu were dating or just close friends, but she definitely wouldn't want to get between them.

Lisanna sipped her drink absentmindedly at one of the sturdy wooden tables of the guild and flinched when she hear the whispers behind her back.

"_Oh my gosh, did you hear?" _

_ "What?"_

_ "Lisanna was seen yesterday with Natsu, people saw them hug and stuff."_

_ "Geez, she's such a witch! She even looks like one with that white hair. I can't believe she would do that to her nakama."_

_ "I know right? Natsu and Lucy must be so annoyed that she keeps trying to break them up."_

Lisanna bit her lip and closed her eyes tight, welcoming the darkness. "Lis?" Mirajane asked. "What are you doing?"

Lisanna automatically plastered a strained smile on her face and looked up. "Mm," She said. "It's nothing, Mira-nee."

The model raised an unbelieving eyebrow, but didn't press. "If you say so. So anyways, tonight we're celebrating! Natsu finally asked Lucy out! Everyone thought they were good together, but Natsu finally _asked_!"

Lisanna felt like she was dying. "I… I don't think I'll come."

"Huh?" Mira stopped rambling on. "Don't be such a spoil sport!"

"No, sorry, Mira-nee. I'm going to go somewhere tonight."

"Can't you go tomorrow?"

Lisanna shook her head firmly. "Sorry," she repeated. She stood up and walked out of the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dish-cramer: Kishimoto Masashi owns Naruto and Mashima Hiro owns Fairy Tail.**

**Lisanna's POV**

I placed the note I'd written under a glass on the dining table in plain sight. I sent a Lacrima message to where I was going, so that he would know I was going there.

I read over my note again. I didn't want the others to think that I left because of them, though, technically, I did.

_Dear Mira-nee and Elf-nii chan and Fairy Tail,_

_Since I've come back from Edolas, things have been a bit funny, and I don't feel so 'fitted in' here. I'm going to take a trip to clear my head and such, but I'm not sure when I'll be back. _

_Don't worry about me. _

_Love, Lisanna._

I crossed out the 'don't worry about me'. They'd probably think I was _trying_ to make them worry about me. I walked up to my bedroom, my feet seeming to stick on every stair. I reached the top and pushed open the door to my room. I crossed the room, and felt about under my bed. I pulled out a dusty suitcase and started packing. Clothes. Brush. Toiletries. Photo album.

_Maybe... maybe I shouldn't leave. I can cope with Lucy dating Natsu..._ I pinched my cheeks. _No! I decided on leaving... and anyways I already sent that Lacrima message..._

**Natsu's POV**

"Ano, Mira," I said. "Where's Lis?"

"She said she wasn't coming, but she'll probably show up later."

Oh. I wish Lisanna were here. She really brightened everything up. Luce did too, of course, but a different kind of brightening.

**Lisanna's POV**

I boarded the last train to Eta, knowing there was pretty much no turning back now. I closed my eyes. _Might as well get some rest..._

**Hours Later...**

**Gaara's POV**

I stood on the edge of the train platform of Eta. What was taking her so long? As soon as the thought entered my mind, a large train pulled up to Eta. I scanned the huge crowds for a sign of white hair when suddenly someone pounced on me.

As usual, my sand surrounded me before I was hurt, but when I turned around I saw that it was the person I was looking for.

"Ow," She said, rubbing her head. "I forgot about that shield." She got up. "Heya, Gaara-kun. Long time no see!"

"Lis-chan, why'd you come?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**A/N:**

** OKOK, I know they are very OOC, but just pretend they've known each other for forever and is very comfortable around one another.**

Narrator's POV

Lisanna stood up, rubbing her head. "So," Gaara said, slinging his arm around Lisanna. "Why'd you suddenly want to meet me?"

Lisanna blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Stuff happened."

"Elaborate?"

The take-over mage wrinkled her nose. "Just guy problems."

"I'm a guy. I could help you," Gaara said, raising his eyebrows comically.

Lisanna burst out laughing and was just about to reply when a voice came from behind her. "Excuse me, miss, but I think you should be careful around this guy. He's a killer," The person said flatly.

Lisanna turned around, and faced a blonde boy wearing a Konoha forehead protector. "It's OK," she started, but felt Gaara's grip on her shoulder tighten. "This guy just needs a hug once in a while," she teased. She waved to the blonde and walked away, pulling her suitcase along.

"What was that about?" Lisanna punched Gaara playfully on the shoulder. "Become a murderer since I've been gone?" Lisanna knew about Gaara's temper and his power, but she also knew what most people didn't: his soft side, was actually much larger than his grumpy, mean side.

Gaara's eye twitched. "Like you said, a guy needs a hug once in a while." He lifted himself and Lisanna on the sand from his gourd. "We'll get back to the Sand much quicker this way."

"Ne, Gaara, I have a favor to ask."

"Mhm?"

"Since I returned to Fairy Tail – "

"Wait. Returned?"

"Oh, right. You weren't there," Lisanna tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, long story short: I 'died'. Got transported to this place called Edolas, which is sorta a parallel world. Got back recently. People were happy when they saw I wasn't dead. Now a lot of them are… mean."

"Glad I wasn't there. Jeez, Lis. I didn't even know you _died_. Can't your sister contact me?"

"Don't drag nee-chan into this! Anyways, about the favor. Could you help me get stronger and take my mind off of things back in Fiore?"

Gaara smiled for the first time since being called a killer. "Killing two birds with one stone. Yeah, sure, why not?"

Lisanna's grin widened and she hugged the ninja around his waist. "You're the best!"

**A/N:  
Argh! That was the worst chapter ever. Whatever. I think the next chapter will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own N-a-r-u-t-o or F-a-i-r-y T-a-i-l.**

**Lisanna's POV**

Gaara told me that most of the ninja of the Sand just wore whatever they wanted, but I decided on the most traditional ninja suit. We started on shuriken and kunai training, ending on taijutsu training.

If everyday is like this, it better be worth it, since I'm _so _horrible at this. The one thing I 'had a natural talent for' as Gaara put it, was controlling my Chakra, which meant I got the hang of the basic ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques quickly.

The _best_ thing about this place is that there's no more people talking behind my back. And even if I have to go through backbreaking training, I'm so happy that that's the case.

**Back at Fairy Tail…**

**Narrator's POV**

"Guys!" Mirajane yelled. The constant chattering and yelling of the guild drowned her out. "Guys!" She yelled again, louder this time. Heads turned to face her. "This is important!"

More people faced her, curious looks on their faces. "Lisanna's gone. She ran away and left a note at home."

Lucy, standing next to Natsu, tugged on her boyfriend's scarf. "Natsu?" She got no reply. The Dragon Slayer stood stock still, a horrified expression spreading slowly across his face. _Lisanna is… gone?_ He ran out of the guild, leaving the doors to swing squeakily behind him.

The only thing on the dragon slayer's mind was one thing: his best friend was gone. And she'd only just come back.

**A/N:**

** Sorry for the short chapter, but I will update soon! Does anybody think I should through in some other pairings? And if yes, then which pairings?**

**Also if you're wondering about her 'traditional' ninja suit, I just meant those one piece black suit-y thingies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NAWT own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**3 Years Later…**

**Lisanna's POV**

I looked around the crowded meeting room, where most of the best ninja of the Wind Country were gathered. I had hardly believed the Kazekage when he told me that _I_ was one of the best. I would've laughed, apart from the fact that you do _not_ laugh at the Kazekage.

He told me that although that my taijutsu wasn't the best my chakra control was 'exceptionally' good. Gaara said this was just because my take-over magic was technically chakra control, so I was born with the talent.

"Gaara," I whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Why the heck are we here?"

"Meeting," he replied shortly.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously," I hissed. "I meant _why_ are we meeting?"

"Oh," he shrugged and pulled his fingers through his short, red hair, uncovering the 'Love' birthmark on his forehead. "I don't know."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Possi – " A silence fell around the room and I was quiet. The Kazekage walked into the room, his hat tipped slightly over his face, and his hands clasped in front of him.

**Narrator's POV**

The Kazekage lifted his head, and a cool breeze slipped through the stuffy room. The loud, curious chatter from before had faded, replaced by a nervous silence. "You must be wondering why you're all here." The Kazekage's voice was barely a whisper, but it was heard throughout the room as if he was shouting. "There's a special mission. Higher than A-class, some even say higher than S-class." He hissed his S's, sending shudders around the room.

"There is an escaped convict who is extremely powerful. The town councilors have requested us to…" He paused, as if enjoying the discomfort in the crowd. "Assassinate him."

A hand shot up in the crowd. "Who is the convict and where is the mission taking place?" A voice that was recognizably Temari's rang out, loud and clear.

"I was jussssst getting to that." He held up a picture, and tapped his finger on it. "Natsssu Dragneel. Fiore, Magnolia."

Lisanna gasped at the familiar sight of her old friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm writing about. **

**Narrator's POV**

Lisanna's grip on Gaara's arm tightened, causing the shinobi to wince. Still silence settled in the meeting room when no one chose to accept the mission. Sure, it was S class, which made it an honor, but no one had ever been to Magnolia and most preferred to take missions that didn't require taking the train at Eta. **(A/N: I don't think I said this, but in my fanfic Eta is like a train station to all the different worlds/kingdoms. E.g. Fiore, the Spirit World [I will be writing a fanfic of Spirited away, I think, after this])**

"Anyone?" The Kazekage scanned the room searching the uncertain faces. "You," He stuck out a crooked finger and pointed in the direction of a white-haired girl. "Your face tells me you're eager to go."

Lisanna's eyes widened, and her grip tightened again, cutting of her Gaara's circulation. "M-me?"

"I'm pointing at you, aren't I?"

"B-but I…" Lisanna trailed off, knowing there was no arguing with the Kazekage. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Could I bring someone with me?"

The Kazekage shrugged. "Sure, choose. There's been talk that the Country of Wind's shinobi is slacking. Doing this mission would get our status back up."

"Gaara," Lisanna pushed the red head forward. "I pick Gaara to come with me."

Beside her, Gaara huffed and crossed his arms again.

**Lisanna's POV**

I walked back to my room after the Kazekage dismissed the meeting and the others left. I felt a little bad for dragging Gaara into this, but I couldn't do it by myself.

I couldn't kill him. I knew it. Even though _he_ had been the one who broke my heart. Even though he hadn't tried anything to stop the rumors and talking behind my back. I couldn't assassinate him.

I sighed and shoved another of the black jumpsuits I always wore into my travelling bag and zipped the bag up. As I pulled the bag (a bit roughly) off the floor a yellowing piece of paper fell out.

I didn't even have to look at the other side of the object to know what it was. I knelt down slowly and picked up the old photograph. It'd been taken when Natsu and I were kids, so was a bit old already. I hadn't looked at it for some time now. I had been trying to forget Fiore, Fairy Tail, and Natsu, before the mission came up.

I sighed again, but folded the photo in half and half again before tucking it into my travelling satchel.

**A/N:**

** Ohayo, minna-san! (**** I'm trying to learn Japanese :D) I hope you liked this chapter and I will be updating soon. **

** Does anyone like the idea of my fanfic on Spirited Away? It will probably be a one-shot, so tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own no-thing**

**A/N:**

** OK, if there is any confusion about Lisanna's clothes I will explain it. It is a basic ninja suit with a white skirt with the shuriken pouch on the side. One of the long sleeves of the ninja suit are also white and the bit that covers the head is not there, it just reaches up to the bottom of her chin (the top of the neck.)**

**Lisanna's POV**

I sat down on my bag while we were waiting for the train. Only three trains came per day at Eta: one in the morning. One at noon. One at night. Since the Kazekage had wanted us to have an early start we had taken the Morning Eta. The one at 2am.

I yawned and I leant my head against Gaara's leg. "Ne, Gaara. If we _have_ to kill him, will you do it?"

"We have to kill him. It's the mission." Gaara was extra grumpy in mornings.

"Yeah, but can you do it?"

"Why? The Kazekage chose you," Gaara sighed.

"I don't think I could," I said quietly, getting up as the train arrived.

"Try," Gaara huffed and closed his eyes. "I'm tired. Shush."

I walked out of the train station, into Magnolia. It wasn't exactly surprising, but not much had changed. "OK, you go north and west, I'll go south and east. If we find him, we signal for the other, kay?"

I nodded. I could see Fairy Tail again. It was on the west side of Magnolia. **(A/N: I'm not actually sure if it's on the west side.)**

I walked towards Fairy Tail, then thought better of it. They probably wouldn't remember me, anyway. I pulled the photo out of my bag and wrote on the back of it, then I slipped it through the window behind the bar and walked away.

**Mirajane's POV**

Something fluttered down from the windows above the bar. I set down the drinks I was about to give onto the counter and knelt down to pick it up. It looked sort of familiar. I unfolded the paper and screamed.

Erza moved towards me. "Mira! What's wrong?"

I lifted the paper for her to see and she gasped too. "Guys," She said shakily. Nobody listened. "Guys!" She yelled loudly and everyone shrank back and turned to face her. She lifted the photo of Natsu and Lisanna for everyone to see.

"There's something on the back. 'Visiting Magnolia – Lisanna'."

All around Fairy Tail, tears filled the guild members' eyes. Nobody had forgotten Lisanna or how meanly they had treated her.

Elfman was out on a mission with Evergreen. After Lisanna had left, Evergreen had been surprisingly good to Elfman. Soon, they had been dating.

He wouldn't believe Lisanna was back.

**Lisanna's POV**

I wandered the streets of Magnolia, not really looking for the person I was supposed to be looking for. I walked into Cakes and Coffee, the store I used to go to with Natsu.

"Hello, Miss. What can I get y – " The owner of the shop turned around and gasped, stopping mid sentence. "Li – Lisanna?"

I nodded. The owner hadn't changed. "Oh, Lisanna! You have _no_ idea how much we've missed you!"

I felt tears prick my eyes for the millionth time that day. I had too many memories. "Oba-chan," I whispered **(A/N: Oba-chan means Aunty, like when you call a close friend's parents' 'Aunty'. It's different from Obaa-chan which means grandma. [Apparently])**

She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "The usual?" she asked.

I nodded and sat down on one of the high bar stools. A few minutes later, Oba-chan came with a chocolate milkshake and a plate of brownies. "It's on the house," she winked, blinking out a small tear.

"Thanks," I said and smiled. I used to come to Cakes and Coffee to get away from the snide remarks and mean people, too.

The door suddenly burst open. "Oi, Oba-chan! The usual?" The familiar voice echoed in the almost empty café.

I turned. "Natsu," I whispered, just as he saw me and said, "Lisanna."

**A/N:**

** Yay! New chapter! Woohoo!**

** I'm starting a new fanfic called Jump!, but don't worry I'll still update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**Lisanna's POV**

"Lisanna," he whispered.

I didn't want to, and every single ounce of my heart tried to stop me, but I pulled the mission poster out from my pocket. "Y-you're under arrest!"

"Lisanna?" He started laughing. "You're kidding, right?"

I winced. "No. You are an escaped convict and I have taken on the job of taking you back." I pulled a kunai from my pocket, trying to show him I meant business.

"What are you? A ninja?" Natsu laughed. "C'mon, Lis! Stop joking around! When did you come back to Fairy Tail?"

I grew angry. I threw the kunai at him, and it skimmed past his cheek and stuck itself on the wooden wall behind him. It was a clean cut, and the blood didn't bead up until a few seconds after. "I didn't come back. I'm not a Fairy Tail member anymore." I swallowed and narrowed my eyes to prevent what I thought were tears. "I'm a shinobi of the Sand."

I clicked a red button on the transmitter attached to my side. "Lisanna, you've got it wrong!"

"What?" I almost yelled. "What have I got wrong?"

He faltered. "Why did you leave?"

"I don't need to answer anything you ask."

"Why?" he pressed.

I kept quiet.

"Lisanna, why?"

"Fine," I snapped. "You want to know why? Ever since I came back from Edolas, no one was nice anymore. I didn't want to worry anyone, so I kept quiet. Then, you started dating Luce. I couldn't take it anymore."

"What have you got against Lucy?"

"Nothing!" I screamed. Everyone in the café was looking now, even the cook had come out from the kitchen. "I have nothing against her, but you _know_ I've liked you since we were kids!"

Natsu just stared at me.

"But," I swallowed a lump in my throat. "It doesn't matter anymore. Like I said, you're going back to jail for whatever you did."

Natsu's face hardened as he saw that he couldn't change my mind. "You and what army?"

"No need for an army," Gaara suddenly said. The transmission worked. He grabbed Natsu and dragged him outside.

When we got outside, Natsu wrenched himself free. "Who are you?"

"Gaara of the Desert." Gaara was completely calm. "Please stop moving, so we can bring you to the officials."

I snorted. Yeah, right. As if Natsu would just let Gaara take him. As expected he said, "I'm all fired up!" and sent a blast of fire at Gaara. The sand wrapped around him and the fire sizzled uselessly.

"You don't fight me," Gaara said. He pointed at me. "This was her mission. You fight her."

Natsu froze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

**A/N:**

** OK, people, if you think this is a bad fanfic, DON'T READ IT. Also, please, if you feel that you NEED to comment on how bad it is, get an account so I can reply/talk to you instead of using a guest account. **

** Also, YES, this is sorta like a reverse Lucy-gets-kicked-out-of-the-guild, but so what? There's TONS of stories with Lucy getting kicked out and none of Lisanna, so why not? **

** Anyways, there's my rant. Sorry, guys. Oh, sorry for not updating as well. School is annoying.**

**Normal POV**

Silence hung in the air like a thick fog. Lisanna and Natsu stared at Gaara in disbelief as the redhead looked calmly ahead. When Natsu spoke, his words cut through the silence. "What do you mean?" he croaked.

Gaara shrugged and flipped his head so his '愛' mark showed. "Just what I said. You fight her. She just dragged me along on this mission."

"Gaara!" Lisanna was panicking. "I… I…" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't."

The fire dragon slayer swallowed. His eyes widened. "I didn't do anything," he whispered. "After Lucy…"

Lisanna bit her lip, unexplainable anger surged through her. "Look, I don't care about you girlfriend, OK? You're a bad guy who got out of jail, and we're just here to take you back." She realized after she said that that she and Gaara hadn't told Natsu they were there to assassinate him. Only to capture.

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed and his frown deepened. "What have you _got_ against Lucy? Why do you hate her?"

"I _don't_ hate her!" Lisanna screamed, wind whipped her hair across her face. "But I _love_ you!" her voice cracked and she started crying, slumping down on the floor.

Natsu stepped forward, but Gaara blocked his way. "I wasn't going to fight you, but," he sighed. "I hate seeing Lisanna cry." He splayed his fingers and sand surged forward from his gourd. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Images of him appeared around him and he was about to attack the shocked dragon slayer when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait," Lisanna said quietly. "What's your story?" she asked Natsu.

Natsu nodded, licked his sand-coated lips, and cleared his throat. "After you left, everyone spent days looking for you, but then, Master said that if you wanted to leave it was your choice. He also said we should've treated you better. When everyone stopped looking, I didn't give up. I was worried, but Lucy, I guess she got fed up with me looking for another girl. I wasn't a very good boyfriend." He cracked a small, nervous smile. "So, she broke up with me. Few weeks later, she met a guy named Sting and moved guilds to Saber Tooth. **(A/N: Sorry, I said this was shortly after Lis returned from Edo, but pretend that Sting and everyone was already teenaged and all that, kay?)** And I went… crazy, I guess."

Natsu looked up hopefully, but was met with stony glares from both shinobi. "I went on a rampage, according to the Council and destroyed half of Magnolia." He swallowed. "Killed a few people in the process, as well."

Lisanna's eyes widened. "I was in a trance sort of!" Natsu protested weakly.

"Well," Gaara said flatly. "That is bad, but why is this rated under assassination and S-class?"

"Wait, assassination?"

Lisanna shrugged, ignoring Natsu. "We _did _have worse missions before, didn't we?"

"Let's report to the council?" Gaara asked.

Lisanna shrugged again and nodded, turning to Natsu. "You come without trouble, everything's fine. You resist, you might get hurt." Lisanna heard her voice crack again and knew that she didn't sound threatening.

Natsu nodded anyway, and the ninjas frog marched the dragon slayer away.

**~~~~~NxL~~~~~**

"Um, the Council is this way now. It was one of the buildings I destroyed on my rampage."

"Of course," Lisanna sighed and dragged Natsu to the pointed direction.

Natsu cleared his throat nervously. "Um, the council members… They're different now…"

"Don't tell me," Gaara snorted. "They were the few people you killed in the process."

Natsu glared at the ninja of the Sand, but didn't deny the statement. "Yajima-san?" Lisanna asked fearfully.

"He's OK," Natsu swallowed and bit his lip.

Lisanna sighed again.

**Lisanna's POV**

I had about a million zooming around in my head, so I went through them, like sorting files or documents for the Kazekage.

_What if Natsu is actually a mass murderer and he's lying to us?_ I knew Natsu well. He was horrible at lying.

_What if Natsu and Lucy are actually still dating? _Ditto with lying.

_When we grow up, can I be your wife?_ This thought took a little while to process. After all, this was _way_ before I ran away. Way before all the trouble began.

_How's nee-san and nii-san doing? _I felt bad for leaving them. They were the ones of Fairy Tail that I _knew_ would miss me. Maybe I'd check up on them later…

"We're here." Natsu stared ahead and I saw a giant coliseum–like building. "I changed my mind. Just assassinate me already."

I rolled my eyes. "Just get in there." I shoved him in.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

** Hi, everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I was working on my other fanfic, which is now… FINISHED! Which means, I'm going to be able to finish this! This chapter is a little rushed, I know, so sorry!**

**Lisanna's POV**

I walked into the building and a red light flashed, scanning my body. "Lisanna Strauss. 18. Deceased," a robotic voice said.

"Wait," I grabbed Natsu's arm. "He said deceased. I'm right here. NOT dead."

"Lis, you've been gone for, what, 2 years?" Gaara asked. "They probably thought you were dead and marked you as gone."

I stuck my tongue out at Gaara. "Do you have to be so logical?"

The robot scanned Gaara. "Unknown person. Intruder. Intruder. Intruder." Sirens started wailing and Gaara cursed loudly. He used a technique, sending his sand forward in a large fist and smashed the robot, making him die off mid-word.

"You cause as much damage as Natsu," I blew at my bangs. "You guys sure are a pair. Now, if we have Gray here, we'll have the perfect destruction gang…" I walked forward into the dim hallway and Natsu and Gaara followed closely behind. I shoved open the heavy mahogany doors and walked onto the marble-tiled floor, my combat boots squeaking loudly.

"And you are?" A man with a scrunched up face asked.

I pointed at myself. "Lisanna Strauss. And this is Gaara of the Desert."

"What do you want?" An old lady snapped, the wrinkled on her face bunched up.

"We've come to ask about the mission you sent us." Gaara said in that flat, monotonous voice of his. "We've been ordered to assassinate Natsu Dragneel, but according to him he's only caused minor offence."

"Assassination?" Another council member snorted. "It's that Tokou-kun again. Hates Natsu. We got him to fill in the mission paper."

Natsu stepped out from behind me, his face hopeful. "So… I'm _not_ going to be assassinated?"

"No. But you can go now. We're very busy here."

I sighed. Natsu sighed. Gaara rolled his eyes. "Lis, you dragged me here for nothing. I'm going back to the Sand."

"Hey! Don't be so rude to Lisanna!" Natsu cried.

"Natsu, it's fine! Gaara… I might not come back to the Sand. I'll visit, of course, but if Master says it's OK, I might rejoin Fairy Tail."

Gaara's eyes softened. "OK, Lis. Whatever makes you happy." He hugged me, then walked out the door, waving. "Remember to visit!"

**~~~~~NxL~~~~~**

When we got back to the guild, a frog-like man was standing in front of the doors. "Tokou!" Natsu yelled. "Damn you! Why did you put me down for assassination?"

Tokou looked surprised, his eyes widening. Then he grinned. His throat swelled up and he… spit. I jumped out of the way, but Natsu was slow, and got hit by the goo, slumping on the ground. "Oh, who are you?" Tokou asked.

I didn't answer, but formed a seal. "Lisanna Strauss," I said. "Kage bunshin no justsu!" Copies of me dotted the green lawn and Tokou choked. His throat swelled again, but me and the copies of me pulled out shuriken and threw. The shuriken (and one or two kunai) struck Tokou by his shirt and pinned him to the ground. "Take over: Animal Soul!" Changing to a bird, I grabbed Tokou and flew him away easily. Gaara was right. I had gotten stronger. Or the foes around Fiore had just weakened.

**~~~~~NxL~~~~~**

I stood in front of the little straw hut Natsu and I had built when we were little, snow drifting around me. Natsu slung his arm around me, smiling widely, his pointy teeth showing.

_When I grow up, can I be your wife?_ I swallowed at the thought. "Hey Natsu."

"Hmm?"

I smiled and breathed out, white steam surrounding the air. "When I grow up, can I be your wife?"

He blushed a bright red and there was a long pause. Then:

"Yeah. Definitely."

**THE END**

A/N:

I am super sorry for the super sucky fight scene. It sucked. What the heck with froggy Tokou?! I liked the end, though…


End file.
